Year 3 (Dapigin)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. The first wave will release in December 2017 and the last wave will release in January 2018. There will be 6 waves in this year. Franchises New Franchises * Steven Universe * OK K.O: Let's Be Heroes * Regular Show * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Over The Garden Wall * Gravity Falls * Ducktales * Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil * Phineas and Ferb * Milo Murphy's Law * Rick and Morty * Inside Out * Wreck It Ralph * Lilo and Stitch * Classic Mickey Mouse * Big Hero 6 * Monsters Inc * Incredibles * Moana * Inside Out * Wall-E * Tangled * Toy Story * Frozen * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Super Mario * Kirby * Splatoon * Donkey Kong * Undertale * Earthbound * Undertale * Infinity Train * Avengers * Guardians Of The Galaxy * Ant Man * Bojack Horseman * Youtubers * Subjective * 4Corners * Dapigin: The Series Updated Franchises These franchises are from the first 2 years of Dimensions, but will get new Return Packs during Year 3 including characters that never got packs, or Premium Packs for very memorable characters from the first 2 years to get remade. * Adventure Time * DC Comics * Sonic * Harry Potter * Scooby Doo * The Simpsons * Powerpuff Girls * Portal 2 * Doctor Who * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * The Wizard Of Oz * Midway Arcade Franchises Without Packs These franchises will not have any packs in the game, but will have their Adventure Worlds. Some characters in the game can change into their versions from some of these franchises * Arrowverse (Unlocked by Green Arrow, Supergirl, or Flash) * Teen Titans Original (Unlocked by Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, TTG Robin, TTG Cyborg) * Powerpuff Girls Original (Unlocked by Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup) * The Lego Blazer Movie (Unlocked by Trail) * Malevolence (Unlocked by Shade) * iNinjago: The Movie (Unlocked by iNinjago) * Pixel Fox: The Series (Unlocked by Pixel) * The Searing Movie (Unlocked by Searing) * The Red Order (Unlocked by Miles) * The Gametime Movie (Unlocked by Gametime) * Brickverse (Unlocked by Sloth, Abby Yates, Gamer Kid, Gamer Gal, or Owen Grady) Types of Packs * Starter Pack: 14 main story levels, 1 gateway build, 1-3 characters * Fun Pack: 1 character + 1 vehicle/gadget * Level Pack: 1 character + 2 vehicles/gadgets, 1 level * Team Pack: 2 characters + 2 vehicles * Story Pack: 1-2 characters + 1 vehicle + 1 gateway build + 6 levels * Action Pack: 2 characters + 2 vehicles + 2 levels * Return Pack: 1 character * Premium Pack: 1 premium character Waves Wave 10 * Year 3 Starter Pack Vorton 2.0. Gateway Build, X-PO + Keystone Device, Lego Dimensions Printer * Custom Character Pack 1 Custom Character Base, 1 Custom Vehicle Base * Dapigin The Series Action Pack Dapigin + Dapigin's Motorbike, BriinE + Punching Bag * Dapigin The Series Team Pack 1 Shade + Water Arm, Searing + Giant Shrek Robot * Dapigin The Series Fun Pack Miles + Ban Hammer * Bojack Horseman Fun Pack Bojack + Escape From L.A. * Rick and Morty Team Pack Rick + Rick's Spaceship, Morty + TBA MORE PACKS FOR THIS WAVE TBA Category:Years